This invention relates generally to improvements in the sealing of cartons and more particularly to an improved apparatus for sealing one end of a carton while the other end is left open.
In the past, box folding and sealing machines have been comprised either of complicated machines with linkages, gear mechanism and other various moving parts or machines with various foot operated controls. If a problem arose in any one of the many integrated moving parts of a complicated machine, the entire machine had to be shut down for repairs. The foot operated machines had a box holding platform or pedestal upon which a box was placed and then the operator moved the box to various positions to be sealed. These machines required the use of the operator's foot to bring the platform into the sealing position and required holding the platform in position with one foot in an awkward position while sealing.